Paraiso Destruido: Saga Wonderland
by bloodytokita
Summary: MIEDO si era el culpable de todo, parte 2 de manicomio Happy tree,por favon leeeanlo!
1. Monocromo cielo, monocroma vida

Flaky es de mondo Media

Nota de la autora: hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la locura de Flaky, les recomiendo que para que le entiendan lean manicomio happy tree Friend, especialmente el capítulo de una inspiración de pesadilla, sin más que decir eh aquí el primer capítulo, nos leemos abajo.

Flaky miraba desde su habitación forrada de colchones, según para que no se lastimara, una ventana que le mostraba el monocromo cielo azul, de seguro así es el mundo, el tan solo respirar era agobiante, aquí no importaba la hora, el día no cambia pero era mejor que estar allá fuera, donde los peligros inundaban las calles, las personas le querían hacer daño, lo sabía, había poca gente buena y la había encontrado, en sus pupilas se reflejaba siempre lo mismo, o al menos eso parecía, no opuso resistencia al venir aquí quien decía que no encontraría tal vez lo que ella deseaba, siempre esperaba algo, no sabía que, no importa que o a quien pero su corazón le decía que encontraría ahí algo diferente y así seria un nuevo despertar de su aburrida y monocroma vida, ella no es de la personas que se preguntaba lo que podía tener, el porqué estaba ahí, ella lo sabía perfectamente ella estaba LOCA, si así con letras grandes y mayúsculas LOCA y de remate, mas no le molestaba, ¿Por qué tendría que encajar en la sociedad? No le gustaba, le daba miedo, como todo, si desde un pollito lindo y tierno y hasta la gente misma, se puso a recordar la lista de todas sus fobias cuales eran las culpables de que ella estuviera ahí, desde las mas comunes

**Aracnofobia:** Se trata del miedo a las arañas..

**Socio fobia:** Se trata de un persistente e intenso miedo a ser juzgado negativamente en situaciones sociales.

**Aerofobia:** Se trata del tan común miedo a viajar en avión

**Claustrofobia:** Al contrario que la agorafobia, este trastorno implica el temor a quedar confinado a espacios cerrados.

**Acrofobia:** Se trata del miedo a las alturas, no simple vértigo sino un temor que ocasiona ansiedad a quienes lo padecen.

**Emetofobia:** Se trata de la fobia al vómito o a vomitar..

**Carcinofobia:** Se trata del miedo a contraer cáncer.

**Brontofobia:** Son comunes las fobias que involucran elementos climáticos o determinados fenómenos meteorológicos, y éste es el caso de la brontofobia. Consiste en el miedo extremo ante los rayos y truenos de las tormentas.

**Necrofobia:** El miedo a la muerte pueden explicar con claridad el sentimiento escalofriante que experimentan al estar frente a una momia o a un cadáver

**Acluofobia** - Miedo a la oscuridad

**Acrofobia** - Miedo a las alturas

**Aerofobia** - Miedo a los aviones

**Afensofobia** - Miedo a ser tocado

**Agorafobia** - Miedo a los lugares abiertos

**Aracnofobia** - Miedo a las arañas

**Claustrofobia** - Miedo a los espacios cerrados

**Coulrofobia** - Miedo a los payasos

**Espectrofobia** - Miedo a los fantasmas

**Hemofobia** - Miedo a la sangre

**Homofobia** - Miedo a la homosexualidad

**Kakorrharfiofobia** - Miedo al fracaso

**Ofidiofobia** - Miedo a las serpientes

**Tecnofobia** - Miedo a la tecnología

**Tripanofobia** - Miedo a las inyecciones

Hata las mas extrañas.

Bogifobia: Miedo al hombre del saco, el monstruo del armario, a la mano que sale debajo de la cama …

Taphefobia: Miedo a ser enterrado vivo.

Wiccafobia: Miedo a las brujas.

Sciofobia: Miedo a las sombras.

Satanofobia: Miedo a Satán.

Alektorofobia: Miedo a los pollos.

Psychofobia: Miedo a la mente.

Pero en resumen tenia Panofobia: Miedo a todo…

Si! El culpable de todo eran ¡TODOS SUS ESTUPIDOS MIEDOS! Por esos miedos ya conocía la "respuesta", del ¿Por qué hay que vivr? se quedara ahí encerrada, ya no tenía caso buscar algo, aunque la directora le hubiera dicho "tranquila Flaky, siempre ay algo que ver" si como no, si eso fuera a suceder, no había nada interesante y solamente se tumbo en la cama no sin antes revisar que nada hubiera debajo de ella, todo estaba limpio gracias a Petunia, era de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar, tenían algo en común aparte de germofobia-miedo a los gérmenes, también era una buena amistad, ella no la juzgaba y le decía cosas buenas, pero ese no era el punto, el punto que su cuerpo se iva a quedar ahí toda la vida…pero su mente no


	2. recuerdos enfermizos

Recuerden de que Flaky es de mondo media

Flaky POV

Me dirijo a mi sesión de psicología, mi sicólogo el señor ausgus Bumby se molesto en insistir en trabajar aquí solo por mí, el me daba mis sesiones desde que antes de que me volviera completamente loca, el me diagnostico de mi locura, sinceramente le agradezco, yo deseo olvidar, es el consuelo de los hechos sucedidos de mi pasado, escucho desde la puerta que está hablando con la directora, también amiga mía, pues ella se encargue de mandar personas a cuidarme, son aquellas personas de las que puedo confiar, me conoce muy bien y me acepta como soy, sabe todo sobre mi, ella y mi psicólogo, sé que mi locura es incurable, pero sigo sin entender el porqué soy la única que recibe atención sicológica del pabellón de los mas peligros, todos somos casos perdidos ¿Por qué he de ser la única?, para ser sincera, el solo me atiende a mí, ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué se tomo la molestia de venir donde estaba el hasta acá? Eso era todo un misterio pero me siento muy agradecida, pero como ya había dicho antes estaba hablando con la directora.

August: señora directora…

Zerna: te he repetido miles de veces que me llames Zerna, ay veces que me haces sentir vieja

Era imposible saber cuántos años tenía la directora, eso sí era muy joven

August: si, pero cual era la noticia que me iba a dar

Zerna: le he de avisar de que ha llegado un nuevo paciente, su nombre es Flippy, el vivía en el mismo pueblo que usted y el de Flaky, estoy viendo los archivos y el y Flaky eran vecinos

August: ah, ya veo, usted cree que ah enloquecido por la misma causa, creo que me suena

Zerna: por supuesto que no, el enloqueció en la guerra

Al oír solamente la palabra guerra no pude evitar temblar descontroladamente, el miedo me volvía a invadir pero intente tranquilizarme, cosa casi imposible, el sicólogo siguió hablando

August: discúlpeme si la molesto pero quisiera tomarme unas vacaciones dentro de una semana para ir al aniversario luctuoso de mis sobrinos

Zerna: ¿tenía sobrinos?

August: si sus nombres eran Shifty y lifty, eran dos grandes muchachos, hace hace 8 años que murieron

Zerna: hace 8 años que enloqueció Flaky

Augst:ellos murieron en el incendio tratando de salvar aquella familia

Fue lo último que escuche, cada vez que medan ataques de pánico, siempre oigo cosas sin sentido eh imposibles, a veces parecen recuerdos, escuche la voz de una niña que decía "¡En el siquiátrico Rudge nos ganamos nuestras alucinaciones y pagamos por ellas!" cuando se abre la puerta pude ver a la directora, eso me tranquilizaba un poco y entre a mi sesión, la habitación era blanca y con solamente de adorno una planta y un escritorio, me acosté en un diván sicoanalista y entonces el sicólogo me puso una llave enfrente , cerré los ojos y viaje a otro mundo

August: vamos Flaky, solo es un sueño

Flaky: no es un sueño, es un recuerdo y me pone ¡enferma!

August: bien concéntrate, estas flotando…otra vez, no pesas…mira fijamente…relájate

Dentro de la oscuridad alcanzo a ver un incendio

Flaky: ¡FUEGO! ¡Esto es un infierno!

August: ¡olvídalo! ¡Abandona ese recuerdo! Es improductivo, ve al país de las maravillas (ya saben el porqué de la saga wonderland)

Flaky: no puedo…estoy atrapada en mi pasado

De pronto me vi en medio de gente y fuego un hombre dijo

"sargento esta niña tiene quemaduras muy graves ¡llame a un medico!

"¿se pondrá bien?"

August: ¡no! Flaky descarta esos recuerdos falsos, ¡olvídalos! ve al país de las maravillas

Flaky: preferiría no ir doctor, mi país está roto, para mi esta muerto

August: lo que tu preferías no importa, ahora donde estas

De pronto me vi en un rio, navegando en una hoja estaba con el conejo blanco tomando el te

Flaky: estoy con un amigo mmm está un poco distinto…las cosa han cambiado

August: el cambio es bueno, es el primer eslabón para la cadena del olvido

Flaky: que ocurre ¿estás loco?

August: con quien hablas

Flaky: con el conejo blanco que no para de temblar, ¿ay algo mal?

Conejo: algo mal…tal vez

El conejo explota y me mancha de sangre salgo corriendo despavorida y tomo un sendero y me encuentro con un comedor en el centro de esta veo a una mujer con sombrero de copa

Flaky: veo a la directora… y a otras personas, pero nos las distingo

Zerna: ven Flaky, acércate tengo muchas cosas que contarte

August: Flaky, no hagas caso lo que te dice, te ataras mas, sal de ahí

Salgo de aquel terrorífico lugar, he vuelto a la realidad, la cabeza me explota y tengo una presión enorme en el pecho… es horrendo y pasa siempre que voy a Wonderland, después con eso todo termino todo…

Buajaja que les parece, no se preocupen continuara dejen reviuws


	3. Insanity

Jajaja vine por mas, no olviden que Flaky, Flippy y Disco bear es de mondo media

Salía yo para mi habitación que estaba hasta el otro extremo del lugar donde estaba yo, sin que me hubiera dado cuenta, ya había anochecido por suerte la luna iluminaba mi camino, caminaba hasta que detrás de mi escuche unos pasos, asustada mire hacia atrás y vi algo que me horrorizo, vi a Disco bear y eso era mala señal me jalo del brazo y alzo el puño, se acercaba mi final, cerré los ojos para esperarlo, pero no sentí nada, los entra abrí y ya no estaba , asustada recorrí con la mirada el pabellón, pero cuando baje la mirada vi que estaba en el piso sangrando, alguien lo estaba golpeando no se podía ver bien por culpa de la oscuridad, al ver que este no se movía, el que lo golpeaba volteo a verme, esa mirada fue la más terrorífica que había visto jamás, eran unos ojos amarillo neón, me penetraban una sonrisa burlona y retorcida era dirigida hacia mí, me quede paralizada, mis piernas no me respondían, mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, estaba empezando a temblar sin control, el miedo me volvía a invadir esa persona se acercaba lentamente a mi cubierto de sangre, alzo su mano hacia mí, en eso todo se volvió oscuro, me había desmayado eso lo sabía, entre sueños escuchaba voces como "no hay método para esta locura" "pobrecilla " cuando desperté estaba en los brazos de alguien, alce la mirada y vi que estaba en los brazos de un chico de cabello verde claro y ojos verdes fuertes, me sentía segura, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí segura, juraría que ya lo habría visto, de un salto me separo de el, y me preparaba para salir corriendo

Flippy: hola ¿no, nos habíamos visto antes?

Flaky: adiós-algo me detiene. ¿Quieres hablar?

Flippy: si ,eres especial para mi ¿no, nos habíamos en el pasado?

Flaky: ¿tú y yo?

Flippy: si

Flaky: no se…tú también se me eres conocido

Flaky después de platicar un buen rato sin llegar a nada cada uno se fue a su habitación aunque sea dormir un rato, no sin antes revisar que nada hubiera debajo de mi cama, me dispuse a dormir, me vi envuelta en un sueño, cuando abril los ojos estaba a las orillas de un rio, estaba de nuevo en wonderland, asustada me dirigí hacia un sendero, entonces me encontré con un espacio rodeado de árboles había un gran comedor y en medio estaba sentada luna chica que era igual que la directora Zerna, tenía un vestido rojo con negro de terciopelo, también tenía unos guantes de terciopelo negro y un gran sombrero de copa (busquen the ballad of monalisa- panic in the disco) y me dijo

Zerna sombrerera: ven pasa, no tengas miedo, la locura es divertida

Flaky: ¿de donde?

ZS: la locura te hace flotar en el aire,la psicopatía te hace de una vida sin preocupaciones , es una ilusión que no termina ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué dia es hoy? No lo se ni me inporta, lo único malo aquí es la corrupción

Flaky ¿corrupcion?

ZS: si la corrupción conativa, esa que nos atrapa en la oscuridad desde el interior de la locura, en la oscuridad no hay tal cosa como la luz, no se puede ver nada, los días son mas largos y tortuosos, ¿sanidad? ¿Que es eso?.

Flaky: ¿Por qué estamos en la oscuridad?

ZS: porque alguien te ha engañado, la pregunta es ¿Quién?

¿Quién habrá engañado a Flaky? Dejen reviuws


	4. infectada

Flaky es de mondo media, no lo olviden nwn, aclaración esta es Flaky antes de ir al manicomio

La luna iluminaba a una niña que estaba llorando, gritaba y tenía en una mano una máscara de payaso

-¡ESTOY SOLA!

*un día antes*

Flaky estaba sentada en una mesa en su habitación y entonces un extraño gato gris con patas y cola descarnadas, y le decía:

Gato: mira como supuestos desconsiderados hacen de todo para que tu cerebro se desmorone y te vuelvas más loca de lo que ya estas

Flaky: ojala no estuviera loca, así ya no te escucharía

Gato: pero lo estas, ni se te ocurra hacer planes en el futuro, sabes que no se harán

Flaky: ya lo sé, pero vale tener una fantasía de vez en cuando ¿no? *gato desaparece*

Flaky P.O.V

Después que el gato sonriente se fue escuche una conversación, "esa chica es un títere perfecta" no me queda más que aceptarlo, esto es otra vez normal, otro día mas, otro año más, ya no hago nada para defenderme, quisiera parar, miro a su alrededor y vio a una ventana, asomo la cabeza por la ventana, estaba aburrida, estaba cansada pero mi estúpida fobia a morir se lo impedía, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, segundo intento, una jeringa apuntaba hacia mi muñeca, volvió a fallar, su único consuelo era preparar pastel, como me lo había enseñado su mama, antes de que muriera, después de haber comido el pastel miro el cuchillo con el que había partido su pastel, lo apunto hacia mí , y el gato vuelve a llamarme

Gato: es inútil, ya lo sabes

Salgo de la habitación y veo la oficina del señor Bumby, el siempre tiene un arma, una pistola, que ahora apuntaba hacia mi cabeza, estoy cansada de ser tratada con la punta del zapato, me rindo de nuevo

Gato: no te culpes, no estás preparada para sufrir tanto

Flaky: ¡ESTO ES DOLOROSO! ¡QUIERO LLORAR! ¡NO TENGO A NADIE DE DONDE AFERRARME!

¿?: Otra vez esta de loca, ignórenla, al fin al cabo es una basura como cualquiera

Me derrumbo, y escucho la voz de una mujer que me dice, porque tienes que morir tú, si pueden morir ellos

Caigo en una ilusión, el suelo no existe, levanto mi mano hacia la luz que cada vez se aleja más y escucho voces

"vamos a ignorarla" "vamos a humillarla" "vamos a avergonzar a todos involucrados con ella ¿verdad?"

Soy su objetivo, las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas y sigo escuchando "ella no te altera los nervios"

¡Estoy contaminada! ¡Mi mundo está contaminado!

Mi corazón desgastado no aguanta esta situación ¡DUELE! ¡NO INPORTA COMO! ¡QUIERO SER SALVADA!

No tengo a nadie, estoy contaminada, nada puede curarme, ¡TODO EL MUNDO ME DESPRECIA! ¿Hacia donde desapareceré? Teniendo a alguien conmigo lo contaminare, esta bacteria devora toda mi pureza, la sanidad es tragada, ¡TODOS DEVEN DESAPARECER!

De vuelta a la realidad asesine a todo quien me maltrato para así aliviar el dolor, la contaminación bacteriana se ha ido, me siento mucho mejor, pero aun así sigo llorando a luz de la luna con mi mascara.

Normal P.O.V

En un periódico se puede leer como encabezado **masacre en manicomio del señor bumby **una jovencita de nombre Flaky asesino a todo ser con vida, por suerte el señor bumby no estaba ahí, la chica será trasladada hacia el manicomio happy tree, se presume de que terminara en el pabellón de los más peligrosos.

Nota de la autora:

Recuerden esta no es la causa de la locura de Flaky, si no como termino en el manicomio, bueno dejen reviuws t esperen mas


	5. silenciado y culpable

La loca de Flaky es de Mondo media, aquí es cuando está en el manicomio Htf

De nuevo me encuentro en Wonderland, estoy en la misma mesita de té, junto con la sombrera

ZS: ¿Por que confías en el señor bumby?

Flaky: él sabe todos mis secretos

ZS: un secreto ya no es un secreto cuando se lo cuentas a alguien

Flaky: pero me ayuda a olvidar

ZS: ¿Por qué te culpas? ¿Por qué quieres matar el pasado?

Flaky: empieza a llorar* ¡yo fui la culpable de que mi familia muriera! ¡Mi pasado está muerto! ¡Yo los mate! ¡Debería haber muerto!

ZS: no mataras tu pasado, mas bien no es necesario, si sigues así vas a destrozarte mas la mente

Flaky: me causa un gran dolor

ZS: el olvidar para ti es un consuelo, las falsas ilusiones casi mueren por completo, pocos son las que consideran que la resistencia al dolor merece algo de pena, conviene olvidar el dolor, recordarlo es angustioso, pero recuperar la verdad y la normalidad vale la pena

Flaky: no hay ninguna verdad que encontrar, yo asesine mi familia, yo fui la ultima en salir de la biblioteca, si no hubiera puesto ese leño en la chimenea tal vez mi familia seguiría viva

ZS: ¿Y SI NO FUISTE TU?

Flaky: ¿Quién podría a ver sido?

ZS: muy pocos son silenciados por accidente, es lo que nos tiene en la oscuridad, la corrupción como ya te he dicho, puedes tomarlo como quieras, ahogados, caídos de la escalera o si lo prefieres **en un incendio, **al fin acabo son silenciados, o mejor dicho **asesinados** ¿Quién habrá querido silenciar a tu familia?

Flaky: no se, lo único que sé es que en ese incendio fue donde me volví loca completamente

ZS: yo no creería eso *dice con una sonrisa diabólica*

*en otro lugar con Zerna directora y el señor Bumby*

Zerna: En mi opinión médica casi todas las locuras pueden ser tratables, pero el caso de Flaky no lo es, dígame… ¿Por qué insiste?

Bumby: siempre hay alguna esperanza *dice con una sonrisa que a Zerna le parecía falsa*puede que ante a los ojos de alguien más puede ser alguien tímida, pero en realidad está encerrada en su mundo

Zerna: *suspira* Lo sé, conozco a todos mis pacientes, casi perfectamente, he tratado con cada uno de ellos, en especial a Flaky, me sorprende de que haya cometido un acto sangriento y mas que este en el pabellón de los más peligrosos.

Bumby: pues, son los efectos de vivir en Wonderland

Zerna: no la culpo de haber creado Wonderland, la pequeña Flaky de 8 años no podía jugar con nadie, eran tiempos de guerra, sin siquiera su hermana, ya era grande, la soledad es un veneno delicioso que nos hunde en la locura…

Se que esta corto pero dejen reviuws, porfis, me estado esforzando mucho


	6. atrapada en el olvido y los celos

Los personajes de Happy tree friends son de sus respectivos creadores

He vuelto a la realidad, de hecho me está gustando estar en wonderland, escuche una dulce dulce voz de Flippy, mi amado de ojos verdes, estaba tardeando una canción incomprensible, pero para mí era hermoso, como el mas bello canto de los ángeles, el antes era un soldado que luchaba por la paz… de repente un dolor muy grande inundo mi cabeza, tanto que me desmaye, no sin antes ver que Lammy se acercaba a Flippy, el suelo no existía, caí y caí, me hundí en un recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba mirando por la rejilla de una puerta y veía a mi padre que estaba hablando con dos desconocidos nada contentos, mas mi padre no se doblegaba, estaba dispuesto a luchar en contra de aquellos dos jóvenes, ellos se fueron con el seño fruncido, corrí hacia mi hermana y le pregunte que pasaba:

Lisie: estamos en guerra Flaky, papa tiene muchos secretos que pueden tanto ayudar como matar, estos secretos deben ser guardados con cuidado…aunque hay mas detrás…

Flaky: mas detrás…me iré a dormir

Aquella noche antes de acostarme vi que a la luz de la luna se veía la sombra de unos niños del orfanato se alistaban para ir a la guerra entonces todo se desvaneció, desperté, mire hacia mi alrededor, lo que vi no me agrado y vi que era Lammy que estaba intentando conquistar todo detrás de mi apareció la sombrerera

ZS: Mira Flaky, una nueva ley rige este lugar, rige a Flippy, todavía hay tiempo, si la ausencia de un corazón afectuoso que hace la presencia

Flaky: que podre hacer…

ZS:No lo se, pero los que se quedan ahí de pie no aportan nada

Flaky: ¡ah! Cual es el fin de Lammy usando toda esa palabrería barata

ZS: Sabes que tanto en el amor y la guerra las reglas se desmoronan, lo engaña diciendo que todo esta bien, pero no lo creas, no podrá guardar la promesa y se ahogara en su propia sastifaccion ¡Todos lo saben! ¡todos lo entienden!

Flaky: que cruel destino es el que me abraza, me siento rota y expuesta

ZS: Si dejas hacerte esto todo los rumores falsos se volverán realidad, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Flaky: incluso entre los extraños soy extraña, un fenómeno de la naturaleza, no encajo en la realdad, no soy lo que quieren que sea, SOY UNA EXTRAÑA EN SU MUNDO FAVORITO, que no se acerque, soy una extraña

ZS: Como ya te he dicho miles de veces ¡no te quedes ahí parada! ¡no lo dejes saltar a la oscuridad!¡toma su maldita corrupción y aplastala! Tu eres extraña eso es cierto, pero con una locura hermosa

Flaky: ¡terminare matándolo! ¡como a mi famila!

La expresión de la sombrerera cambio a una seria y le dijo

ZS: Te recomiendo que recapitules

Flaky se vio rodeada de recuerdos y uno en especial

Lizzie: ¡Flaky tengo miedo de que algo nos pase!

Flaky: tranquila, todo estará bien…vete a dormir

Vos de Flaky:

Lizzie odiaba las habitaciones cerradas, siempre dejaba la puerta abierta, su recamara estaba mas lejos de la mia, conocía otra manera de salir de la casa por la ventana, pero alguien debió cerrar la puerta, y dejarla inconciente, el incendio estaba mas cerca de mi cuarto que el suyo, ¡la cosa era matarnos a todos!

Se que esta lo que dice corto pero mi cerebro esta frito! Porfavor por lo que mas quieran dejen reviuw un tan solo "estuve aquí" me basta, sus reviuws me inspiran


	7. la luz en la oscuridad

La lluvia caía, le daba un pequeño consuelo, mientras esperaba, que su dolor que la tenia agonizante acabara, ese día que esperaba ya desde ya hace muchos años, inmóvil, recordando aquel horrendo día donde su familia gritaba lleno de dolor su nombre y ella sin poder decir nada estaba enfrente, atónita sin poder moverse, apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho el conejito blanco de peluche que ahora estaba sucio lleno de cenizas de lo que algunas fue su casa, la noche brillaba como el cielo, la gente gritaba, pero no le importaba, sus sentidos estaban opacados con el olor a carne quemada, entre los retorcidos escombros, se encontraba un cadáver arrastrándose hacia ella quemado y con un cuchillo en la espalda, era un chico peli verde con un antifaz, alzo la cabeza para mostrar su deteriorara cara, mostraba una sonrisa cínica y con hilo de voz le dijo

"que patética, no pudiste salvarlos"

Horrendo ¿no?

Flaky dio un salto al verse sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era la sombrerera y le pregunto

¿Quién eran ellos?

Unas malditas sanguijuelas chupa sangre!

Que querían

Ellos no, si no aquel quien ha querido que olvides todo para encubrir sus crímenes, tu familia era poseedora de grandes secretos

¿Pero de que secretos?

Zerna no contesto, y señalo hacia el pasillo donde había un conejo blanco, Flaky volteo hacia Zerna mas, ya había desaparecido, Flaky siguió al conejo blanco hacia una habitación, mas bien una oficina, por la oscuridad, no se podía ver nada, la lluvia golpeteaba las ventanas, los rayos partían el cielo con un estruendo, esto asustaba a la pequeña pelirroja, pero trato de calmarse con el tic-tac del reloj que estaba en el escritorio, pero su miedo no se comparo con nada cuando vio una fotografía del profesor bumby con dos gemelos peli verdes, uno de ellos era uno de su pesadilla quien se arrastraba hacia ella con el cuchillo en su espalda, al parecer se llamaba Shifty y su hermano Lifty, ¡ya lo recordaba! Esos dos se habían metido en su casa…**la misma noche del incendio** y si eso no fuera poco, a lado de esa foto encontró otra que era la de su hermana lizzie, entonces recordó también la preocupación de Lizzzie cuando la encontró escondida en un rincón,parecía ida…entonces con un hilo de voz dijo:

¡no soy un juguete! El me quiere hacer cosa que yo no quiero! ¡dijo que pagaría las consecuencias por haberle rechazado!

Ahora lo entendía todo! Su padre no le había querido dar información de la guerra! Y el rechazo de lizzie fue la gota que colmo el vaso,una furia que se cayo sobre la familia con un gran incendio

Entonces detrás de ella estaba Zerna

Zerna: Locura y destrucción, no se deben preguntar cosas que ya se saben, no es de buena educación, y ese ruido en la noche no era Lizzie hablando en sueños, estaba hablando con Shifty y Lifty para evitar que nos mataran

Flaky: ¡oh! No… ¡pobre Lizzie!

Zerna:¡haz que tu supervivencia tenga sentido todos nosotros estamos condenados!

Flaky salió corriendo de ahí,algo estaba por ´pasar…


	8. justicia propia

Flaky estaba perturbada…no lo podía creer, ¡el asesino había estado enfrente de sus narices todo este tiempo, el quería que olvidara para que nadie supiera de sus horrendos crímenes…se salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que giraban la perilla, Bumby entro y Flaky se escondió y nada Bumby empezó a escribir en su vieja computadora…tenía una horrenda sonrisa de satisfacción, salió para hacer una llamada, la curiosidad de Flaky la llevo a ver el contenido de la computadora, lo cual le quedo totalmente era horrendo…salió corriendo de la habitación para ir detrás de aquel cerdo asqueroso …estaba en la azotea…hablando por teléfono hasta que Flaky por primera vez, tomo el valor para encarar a sus miedos…entre lagrimas de rabia le encaro

Flaky: ¡¿no soy el juguete del destino más lamentable de la historia? Si lo pienso bien, no vivía en un orfanato, si no en un campo de formación de prostitutas ¡mi sicólogo es un maltratador y un proxeneta! He sido cómplice del asesino de mi hermana y de mi familia, ¡corrompiste mi mente!...solo buscaba consuelo para mi dolor y tú me apartaste de la verdad

A lo que le contesto Bumby con una sonrisa burlona con un tono socarrón

Casi lo conseguiste, casi te liberaste de tus temores, pudiste haberte curado, pudiste haber olvidado

Flaky: ¡que abandone el recuerdo de mi familia!

Bumby: están muertos…¡y tu deberías estarlo también!

Flaky: ¡tu engañosa abominación! ¡Parasito chupa sangre! No sabes el daño que les haces a esos niños al hacerles lo que les haces

Bumby: solo doy un servicio

Flaky: ¡de prostitución infantil!

Bumby si…es un gran negocio

Flaky: maldito…eres unos depravados…niños con sus nombres alrededor del cuello como si fueran crías de ganado

Bumby: un certificado de pedigrí…están orgullosos de su procedencia

Flaky: eres una bestia…no pueden recordar ni de donde son! ¿Cuántas mentes haz retorcido? ¡solo para ganar dinero! Corrompiste mis recuerdos…pero no conseguiste que olvidara

Bumby: hubiera hecho de ti alguien apetecible…los clientes hubieran estados satisfechos para probar una delirante belleza, sin recuerdos del pasado ni sentido del futuro pero no, estás loca como tu hermana

Flaky:¡callate!

Bumby: tu hermana era una provocadora…fingía que me despreciaba, consiguió lo que quería…al final

Flaky:¡te juzgaran! Y te enviaran a prisión donde serás el novio de un estúpido matón! Y te ahorcaran

Bumby:*irónico* ¿a si? Una chiquilla histérica de un manicomio lanzando injurias contra un respetable científico y arquitecto ¿Quién lo creería? Ni yo mismo lo creo

Flaky: criatura monstruosa…tanta maldad tendrá su castigo

Bumby: ¿Por qué? ¿por quién? Estúpida zorra lunática. Tu locura si tendrá castigo. Ahora vete, espero una llamada

Flaky estaba enfurecida, entre cerro los ojos con odio, se lanzo contra Bumby lanzándolo contra el vacio para su muerte, su familia había sido vengada…no iba a salir jamás del manicomio, no quería, ahí estaba su verdadero amor, mataría por el…la locura de amor…tomo un sangriento inicio contra Lammy…la muy maldita sobrevivió pero que mas daba, una advertencia podría tomársele, ella y su adorado militar vivieron felices y perturbados…hasta…

Bloody: les gusto? Digan que shiii dejen reviuws y esperen mi próxima historia


End file.
